1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter used as sources of vitamin C in dietary supplementation, skin care products, therapy, research, and manufacturing. More specifically, the invention relates to stable liquid compositions containing the oxidized form of vitamin C known as dehydroascorbic acid.
2. Prior Art
Ever since the elucidation of the chemical structure of vitamin C in the mid-1930's it has been known that vitamin C occurs naturally as two different compounds, namely, ascorbic acid (AA) and an oxidized form of AA called dehydroascorbic acid (DHAA). It also is known that AA and DHAA are unstable compounds. In aqueous solutions, some factors which affect the rate of their destruction include the pH of the solution, and exposure to various metal ions, heat, light and air. It also is known that DHAA is considerably less stable than AA when subjected to comparable conditions. ‘Deutsch J C. Dehydroascorbic acid. Review Journal of Chromatography A, 881 (2000) 299-307 ’ (Deutsch), incorporated here by reference, states en-equivocally “DHA is more reactive and unstable in solution than AA.” Therefore, as a supplement to the diet, or as an ingredient of a topically applied product such as a skin lotion, AA has been the preferred chemical form of vitamin C because of its greater stability. In fact, we do not know of any commercially available dietary or topically applied product wherein DHAA specifically has been utilized as a substantial source of vitamin C.
Also known is that solid AA is far more easily dissolved in water than is solid DHAA, as noted in ‘Pecherer B J. The Preparation of Dehydro-L-ascorbic Acid and its Methanol Complex. Am Chem Soc 73 (1951) 3827-3830’ (Pecherer) and ‘Koliou E K and Ioannou P V. Preparation of dehydro-L-ascorbic acid dimer by air oxidation of L-ascorbic acid in the presence of catalytic amounts of copper(II) acetate and pyridine. Carbohydrate Research 340 (2005) 315-318 ’ (Koliou) which are incorporated here by reference. To prepare aqueous solutions of DHAA from the solid form requires prolonged mixing at temperatures well above 37 degrees centigrade. Thus solutions of DHAA are much more difficult to manufacture than solutions of AA. Also, since the conditions to solubilize it efficiently do not exist in the gut of human or other animals, substantial doubt exists about whether the dry, solid form of DHAA can be absorbed when ingested. These are also reasons why DHAA has not been utilized as the source of vitamin C for dietary supplements or topical products.
Around the same time as the chemical structures of AA and DHAA were elucidated in the mid-1930's, the antiscorbutic properties (ability to prevent the disease called scurvy) of both compounds were recognized and generally accepted as being equal or nearly so. The oxidation of AA to DHAA was shown to be reversible both in vitro and in biological systems, so the equivalence of the two compounds could easily be attributed to simple interconversion within an organism. Although a few early investigators did note some peculiar differences in the biological utilization of these two compounds, at least as essential dietary ingredients for humans and certain other species, AA and DHAA were generally considered bioequivalent. The dietary supplement and skin care product industries developed their products using AA (and various more stable derivatives of AA) because of the stability and solubility issues with DHAA, and DHAA has essentially been ignored and forgotten in these industries.
Since the mid-1930's, the volume of research in vitamin C has been enormous, and it is possible that no single subject in the field of biology has been the focus of more research and more scientific journal articles than vitamin C. And since about the mid-1990's, many new discoveries about DHAA have been made. Among these discoveries, those of particular pertinence to the present invention include those which demonstrate that, although the two compounds are equivalent in their antiscorbutic properties, AA and DHAA are not “bioequivalent” in any broad definition of the word. Specifically it is known today that AA and DHAA are absorbed by different mechanisms in the gut; that they accumulate differently in the various tissues of an animal when ingested; that they are absorbed into living cells by completely different mechanisms utilizing different receptors on the cell surface; that the cells of certain important tissues of the human body (e.g., brain) have a very high concentration of vitamin C but completely lack cell surface receptors for AA; that DHAA is absorbed into cells by the same receptors as glucose, which are present on every cell in the human body; that in human skin cells, DHAA is absorbed up to 5 times faster and to levels 2 times higher than is AA; that DHAA is almost instantly converted into AA once it has been absorbed into a cell; that both AA and DHAA have antiviral effects in vitro against viruses that cause disease in humans such as HSV-1 (herpes simplex virus type 1 that causes oral herpes and can cause genital herpes), influenza virus, and poliovirus; and that DHAA has much stronger antiviral effects than does AA. Literature that supports these statements, and is incorporated here by reference, includes ‘Savini et al. Dehydroascorbic acid uptake in a human keratinocyte cell line (HaCaT) is glutathione-independent. Biochem J 345 (2000) 665-672 ’ (Savini) and ‘Furuya et al. Antiviral effects of ascorbic and dehydroascorbic acids in vitro. Int J Mol Med 22 (2008) 541-545’ (Furuya).
Thus it can be seen that a solution of DHAA for oral ingestion or topical application, while being a source of vitamin C much like numerous other available products that contain AA, also can provide specific benefits and uses unavailable in any other product on the market today. What is needed is a stable liquid solution of DHAA in an orally and topically acceptable medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,043 (Dan) discloses topical compositions of ascorbic acid (or a reducing analog of ascorbic acid) in a water-(glycol or polyol) carrier, wherein the ratio of water to glycol/polyol carrier is high (e.g., at least 1:1). These solutions of Darr do not contain DHAA, and Darr is silent as to the stability of the non-reducing compound DHAA in this carrier. We have found that DHAA is not stable in polyol solutions containing such high concentrations of water, which points out that no assumptions about the chemical and physical behavior of DHAA in polyol solutions should be drawn from the behavior of AA in those solutions. While AA and DHAA share certain biological functions, they are two different molecules in regard to their physical and chemical behavior, including stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,813 (Hegenauer) discloses stable vitamin C compositions of mineral ascorbates in liquid organic polyol solvents having pH values of about 5 to 7, but is silent as to the stability of the non-mineral DHAA in those solvents. These compositions of Hegenaur do not contain DHAA. In fact, these compositions do not even contain a naturally-occurring form of vitamin C, and therefore if these compositions were applied to the skin, vitamin C would not be expected to be absorbed by either the ascorbic acid receptors or the glucose receptors of skin cells.
US Patent Application 2009/0016974 A1 (Pruche et al) discloses DHAA-containing compositions formed “in situ” from ascorbic acid via chemical oxidation and/or via enzymatic oxidation, and a two-component agent thereof. These compositions attempt to overcome the instability of DHAA by preparing it fresh as needed, but they require handling and mixing steps of the two-component agent. The two components must be stored separately. Chemical oxidizers are harsh and can be dangerous, and enzymes are unstable, thus these compositions are problematic in regard to safety and reliability. Since the two components are intended to be combined by the end user, the temperature of the reaction and other conditions necessary for reliable oxidation processes are beyond the control of the manufacturer. Without some separate indicator, the final consumer cannot be assured that the solution prepared by the two-component system actually contains DHAA, because the oxidation of AA to DHAA is not visually or otherwise simply detected. These compositions do not contain DHAA pre-prepared in a stable solution, and Pruche et al is silent as to the stability of DHAA in the disclosed compositions.